


Luxanna Crownguard Turned Slutty Blonde Bimbo!

by SmutKnight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: After Party, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Ass Play, Biting, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Bruises, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Deep Throating, Degradation, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Gangbang, Groping, Group Sex, High Heels, House Party, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Marking, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Panties, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Restricted Movement, Risk of Pregnancy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Shame, Situational Humiliation, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Stripping, Submission, Submissive Character, Taunting, Teasing, Thighs, Throatpie, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity Kink, Wet & Messy, White Panties, belittling, blowjob, dubcon, mini skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: Lux has never quite fit in with other people her age, but as a new start-up arena begins to gain traction on Runeterra; she sees her attendance as an opportunity to let loose a little and get to socialize in an environment not too dissimilar from a university. Perhaps her true calling is as a party girl after all...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Luxanna Crownguard Turned Slutty Blonde Bimbo!

A Crownguard: A position of authority and unique contact with the highest and most prestigious governing roles in all of Demacia. It was an honour bestowed to scarce few, the pinnacle of servitude any one loyalist to the crown could ever hope to achieve, a title that commanded respect even amongst the barbaric frost raiders of the north and the ancient sand kingdoms of the south. Everywhere Lux went, she was met with envy and admiration in spades. They expected her to regale them with tales of intrigue and conquests, of insights into the personality and behaviour of the elite she was bound to protect, to be this beacon of Demacian values shining bright out into the night. She hated it.

  
  


To be addressed with a title and shown respect was one thing, but to be expected to be this perfect idol for all to look up to was as outlandish as it was uncomfortable for her. She was anything but this pristine exemplar of a good Demacian, in fact she hated most of what the empire stood for. There was good and there was bad, like all nations and people she had encountered, and she was sick of pretending it wasn’t the case. No topic was this deep-seeded frustration for the very empire she served more prominent than when it came to magic. Magic was treated as some unnatural abomination, something to be feared and something inherently evil. Ever since her youth she’d been regaled of tales of wizards and witches and every arcane manipulator in between, and every single one of them painted the magic user as evil incarnate. Yet on her travels they had been anything but. She had spoken with, broken bread with, and otherwise made friends with people of all strokes of life who possessed magic abilities both benign and in some cases quite frankly startling. 

  
  


Not one of those men, women, creatures or those in between would she classify as evil. It was almost as if magic users were people too, something the Demacian rulers seemed to reject despite any evidence to the contrary. Of course this resentment of the absurd anti-magic stigma was only bolstered further by the discovery of her own latent light powers, giving her the final push she needed to break free of her responsibilities altogether. Or at least for the most part. Strictly speaking she was a scout for the empire, tasked with gathering intelligence and infiltrating encampments both allied with or united against Demacia. In reality she had been rather abruptly removed from her traditional post as a Crownsguard, owing to a particularly targeted rant detailing the hypocrisy of the city’s governing body during what should have been a peaceful feast celebrating a recent victory. 

  
  


Were it not for her brother, a loyalist and accomplished soldier, she would have likely been executed on the spot. Instead she was allowed to roam free, on the condition that she report back any findings that might benefit the people of the Empire as a whole. This was of course completely up to her discretion owing to the fact there was no one to supervise nor criticise her judgement and after a fair few months of travel, the only information she had sent back to the painfully bored book-keeper charged with keeping track of her field data was that Shuriman wine lacked any colour yet held triple the flavour of any Demacian brew. Sometimes she would write back to her family of course, but communication in any official capacity was not a formality she felt particularly obligated to uphold. 

  
  


More than anything during her travels, she revelled in the freedom to practice and hone her luminescent abilities, finding herself able to light up the night sky as if it were the middle of the day with a simple flick of her wrist if she desired. Try as she might, this control over light itself seemed unique to her and as such she was unable to find anyone from which she could learn. Given her arcane gift enabled her utility, devastating offensive force, as well as protective capabilities that would rival even the thickest steel armour; she wasn’t overly concerned about a lack of master to learn from. Mostly she spent her time helping people, learning new things, and attempting to enjoy what remained of her youth. After all, rigorous training regimens and tedious tutoring sessions all throughout her childhood followed by an adolescent filled with espionage and combat, she had been allowed scarce few moments to actually enjoy herself. 

  
  


Unfortunately for her however, not having somewhere to call home and tending not to linger in one place for long meant that any meaningful relationships or encounters were fleeting at best. There had been a handful of particularly handsome farm hands or caravan guards that had caught her eye, but it was hard to get close enough to most that she met for anything more physical than a pat on the back. Whether the fact she was a suspiciously well-kempt stranger in areas where dirt and grime were the norm, a spell slinger of considerable power that almost certainly caused more than a little fear, or simply lacking in basic social skills owing to a far from sociable upbringing: even men who found her physically attractive kept their distance or otherwise quickly excused themselves from her company. This was particularly bothersome given the fact she was still a virgin and had hoped that one of the perks of undertaking this little escape from the empire would be ample opportunity to amend her thus unsubstantial sexual experience.

  
  


In fact, the only reason she’d refrained from full on sexual intercourse thus far was precisely because of her status. In Demacia everyone knew of the bright eyed blonde Luxanna Crownsguard, causing her to be somewhat of a minor celebrity. As such, it was hard for her to find any meaningful connection with people without that nagging suspicion that they were only attempting to bed her for bragging rights or even attempting to bolster their own standing in society by getting with her. No matter how handsome the suitor or how hot and bothered she herself was, that unshakeable suspicion proved more than ample to sour the mood and leave her finger fucking herself in frustration alone just like every other night. She had hoped it to be different, but unless she settled down and gained the trust of whatever locals she happened to be staying with, it seemed a rough possibility. Part of her began to suspect that she would have been better off pursuing a higher education in something actually academic, as opposed to her soldier-like education of where to stab which beast where and what armour had which weak points, after all she suspected crowded dorms of men and women her age were a breeding ground for experience both sexual and educational. 

  
  


Lux had made her way south to the sands and flatlands of Shurima, skirted the thick tangle of often hostile and utterly unknown plantlife that formed the treacherous Ixtal jungle, before heading west in the hopes of making it to Mount Targon before winter made travel difficult. It was nearing this colossal peak that she first heard the whispered rumours of some magical arena known as the League of Legends. At first she had chalked it off as the fantastical mutterings of some bard or another, or perhaps a clever plot by some enterprising bandits that relied on tall tales told from barstools to lure wanna-be-adventurers into their trap. But as hamlets turned to villages, and villages turned to towns, the rumours seemed less and less unfounded and more like what seemed to her to be an improbable event but factual nonetheless.

  
  


She soon discovered that there had been a clan of mystics and mages looking for a little coin by organising pay-per-view fights between powerful warriors from opposing factions, after all it was far from unheard of for traders and businessmen to try take advantage of the near-perpetual conflict Runeterra found itself in. What was unique about this particular arrangement, was that while it had started out as a humble dirt hole in which a Noxian could come to blows with a Demacian without fear of fatal injury courtesy of the organising party’s magic, it had actually begun to avoid conflicts all together through having both sides nominate a champion and duke it out one on one rather than have whole armies slaughtered. Soon enough the enchanted arena grew in size and popularity, with factions from all across Runeterra taking an interest and sending forth their strongest to compete and clobber each other for the glory of their home lands.

  
  


News of this increasingly popular pastime turned peculiar-political-arena had reached Targon around the same time Lux did, with the elders and religious leaders already taking applicants to be tested and sent off to take part in proving that the Targon stock of people were undoubtedly the most battle hardened despite their peaceful appearance. Apparently the brawls and bloodstained earth had by now evolved into a series of organised team-based battles, allowing for not only those with unparalleled battle prowess to take part but for them to also be empowered by those more inclined to use magic in a supportive and guiding manner. These magic wielders had been dubbed ‘Summoners’, which of course Lux found ridiculous given that strictly speaking they were simply evoking enchantments and minor abjuration at best. Even so, she was quick to realise the opportunity this new upstart presented. 

  
  


By how popular it had supposedly gotten, there were sure to be plenty of people like her gathering in one place, socialising and intermingling with powerful men and women from all over. It was almost too good to be true, so she decided to at least check it out to see if it was something she’d be interested in; after all she could simply continue journeying about Runeterra solo if it was nothing like the ‘university experience’ she was craving. Hell, if she was heading north anyway she could even stop by Demacia and pick up some warm clothes and some boots with a few less holes in. Besides, would she really want to be a contender? She was a force to be reckoned with as far as scouting and tactical awareness, but without being able to use her luminescent abilities she definitely couldn’t stand toe-to-toe with the best Runeterra had to offer. Perhaps she would have to dye her hair and rough herself up a bit, pretend to be some wayward Freljord girl out for blood. Though her accent and bright blue eyes would surely give her away as a Demacian…

  
  


As it turned out, a disguise would not be necessary. After spending a few weeks journeying towards this new ‘League of Brutes and Bloodsport’ as one particularly brutish looking Shuriman she’d met along the way called it; she was surprised to find not only several high ranking Demacian officials both taking part and watching, but none other than her own brother competing on behalf of their empire. Sneaking into the crowd to watch him fight, she was shocked to see that yes there were magic users out on the field duking it out, with some even participating on the same team as Demacians! Listening in to both announcers and the ambient conversations of the bustling viewing stands around this stadium-like arena, she could piece together bits and pieces of what had transpired during her time spent travelling.

  
  


After its initial inception, the enterprising arcane users organising this new war-alternative soon realised that if they were to restrict team members to their respective factions that matches would soon become mundane as the same exact teams endlessly butted heads. Subsequently, the emphasis on victory had been shifted from team’s statistics and instead focused on individual champion’s statistics; it mattered not who your faction’s champion fought alongside of as long as they won. This shift in focus had caused an enormous surge in popularity for the fatality-free arena, with men and women of all classes and cultures travelling from far and wide to cheer on their favourite competitors. Beside these legendary warriors and wielders of magic, an enormous number of summoners had signed up to take part in the sanctioned combat and show off their control and character-enhancing abilities. The result of which was on-sight accommodation for this sizable crowd of champions and summoners that resembled more of an enormous castle than it did a university campus, but it’s form mattered not to Lux as she had found precisely what she was hoping to find.

  
  


“ _ I’m going to fight on behalf of Demacia as a Champion, your highness.” _ Lux informed, perhaps a little too loud due to her over-excitement, omitting any such introduction that one would expect from someone bursting into a Demacian barracks. Jarvan was mid way through eating some curious roasted beast as he looked up from his haunch of meat and rolled his eyes at Lux, waving off the dozen or so guards that had raised their weapons at the intruder. 

  
  


“ _ Ah, I see your adventures have brought you here too. It’s nice to see you too by the way, Luxanna.” _ Jarvan replied, pushing his plate away from him as he wiped his mouth with an overly decorative napkin. Lux rolled her eyes, strutting past her old coworkers and pointing a finger at the prince’s face.

  
  


“ _ Nu-uh. No sweet talking me, your royal highness, I’m quite literally not paid to put up with your snobbiness… anymore at least. Can I fight for Demacia in the league or not?” _ She asked impatiently, having heard more than enough roundabout political answers and tactful question dodging from her time guarding lummoxes like this to know better than to be on the receiving end. Jarvan muttered something under his breath, with Lux only able to hear the words ‘blonde’ and ‘pain in my…’, before sighing deeply. It appeared that her presence was utterly exhausting for him, Lux no doubt having interrupted his planned post-feast nap all the royals seemed to indulge in. Her eyes were stern and her stance unwavering, mentally preparing herself to counterattack any argument he fired her way in a vain and predictable attempt to shoot her down.

  
  


“ _ Do you have like, magic powers or anything?” _

  
  


“ _ Well for a start Demacian children look up to me so it would be a-  _ **_what?_ ** _ ” _

  
  


“ _ Do you have abilities, spells, anything of an arcane nature that you can use on the battlefield? _ ”

  
  


“ _ Y-yes but, I mean... that’s none of your… what? _ ” 

  
  


Lux was dumbfounded, her jaw dropped in disbelief as Jarvan sat forward in his throne-like dining chair and raised an eyebrow at her, ushering over with one hand a stressed looking lad holding a lengthy piece of parchment. Was this a trick? Was she about to be executed on the spot for admitting to harbouring such societally demonised abilities?The boy rolled the enormous parchment out over the table, carefully shifting the haunch of partially eaten meat, before scampering back off to an adjacent room. Jarvan picked up a quill and began pouring over what looked to be a complex grid of numbers and diagrams not dissimilar to a battle strategy. Jarvan did not look at her as he spoke once more. 

  
  


“ _ Great, so can you do damage? Debuff? Protection? The most we have right now is Shyvana and she’s not exactly magic she’s just kind of…” _ A small cough from the corner of the room where Shyvana was stood guard, shooting Jarvan a stern look, quelled that train of thought. 

  
  


“ _ Anyway, yeah so it turns out there are much better enhancements for magic users and we’ve got sweet fuck all representing us that isn’t just dudes with swords. I mean for fuck sake they’ve got Yordles doing better than our Champions, it’s an embarrassment!” _ Jarvan continued, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and forefinger as he looked up from the parchment towards Lux with anticipation in his eyes. She couldn’t believe it. Years, no, generations of anti-magic propaganda and hatred of even creatures and places that possessed abilities no matter their purpose or intent; yet here he was hoping she was a magic user purely because it would benefit him on some game-like battlefield? She was lost for words, but who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth?

  
  


“ _... I can protect myself from harm with shielding light, as well as incinerate most creatures and melt through steel half an inch thick in a matter of seconds.” _ She explained, her tone significantly less peppy as she visibly deflated at having her kind accepted into society for the most trivial of reasons. Jarvan however beamed ear to ear, and immediately beckoned her over to gain insight into her abilities and how this might benefit them in the league; simultaneously having another young lad rush off to register Lux as the latest Demacian champion.

  
  


And so, after only a matter of days, Lux had become a beacon of Demacian pride once more as she battled it out with the best and brightest from all across the globe. She took little joy in the combat itself, after all there were scarce few situations that a high powered beam of face-melting light couldn’t solve on the field of battle, but she wasn’t here to play some war-game turned spectator sport; she was here to get a social life. As far as other champions were concerned however she found herself having surprisingly little in common. For the most part they had let their sudden fame and subsequent fans get to their heads and were absolutely insufferable to be around, with only a few exceptions. However Lux would be a hypocrite were she not to acknowledge how much her newly acquired role helped her to socialise with the summoners she now found herself socialising with. 

  
  


Summoners from Demacia were still more of the same for her, gushing over how much they look up to her and what an inspiration she is, nevermind the fact they’d have chased her out of the city with pitchforks just a few months prior. But the men and women from other civilizations were far more approachable and far more likely to treat her as an equal. It seemed that while they certainly showed her a great deal of preference when it came to deciding who to talk to given her elevated status as a champion, they also acknowledged that she was ultimately just a person like everyone else. It was a simple thrill, one of mutual respect and a (more or less) even power dynamic, but one she quickly became infatuated with. She found herself partaking in gossip with Shuriman women, playing truth or dare with handsome Freljordians and sculpted looking Targonians, everything she had hoped to find in a sociable setting she had thus far been deprived of in her life. 

  
  


It was the Noxians that truly caught her eye however. Not only did they not respect her title of Crownguard or her role as a Champion, but they didn’t even seem to respect her. That isn’t to say that they were cruel or overly unkind, but they were blunt and unafraid to joke at her expense; both of which were things that were both alien and strangely alluring to her. Being one step below royalty, even folks from other regions outside of Demacian control knew the title of Crownguard was something to be revered when graced with one’s presence. Noxians however saw no such thing as titles or status; everyone was equal and as equals she was easy pickings for teasing and taunting. It was refreshing in a way, as it kept her on her toes. She wanted to be the best she could be, if only to watch them squirm as they searched for flaws or imperfections to observe and subsequently joke about. 

  
  


All in all her stay at the League’s accommodation was much like the university experience she had hoped for, with everyone having their own rooms and several large communal areas to both chat, revise and improve tactics, or even just watch whatever match happened to be taking place. Besides some playful flirting here and there, a few new friend groups to chat with, she also had ample opportunity to converse with and even study the other champions who commanded the elements or other arcane anomalies both in and out of combat. The more she learned of their abilities and methods, their different complex incantations or seemingly innate natural skills, the more she realised that magic was less of a random scattering of powers and potential and more of an art form. One in which she had begun to practice, with varying degrees of success. 

  
  


A particularly colourful Vastayan woman with a positively fascinating ability to change shape and form at will was the first target of her studies, though not for any reason that could improve her stats within the League. The first party Lux had attended here had been a wonderful experience full of alcohol, laughter, and even ended with a brief but no less enjoyable drunken make out session with a handsome sun-kissed Shuriman. But of all the enjoyment and merry making that night had to offer, there was one comment that stuck firm in her mind. It had been made in passing, almost certainly not intended for her to hear, but as she passed a group of boisterous Noxian Summoners she picked up on a back-handed comment most certainly aimed at her: ‘Yeah she’s definitely fuckable, shame she’s not got a better rack though’. 

  
  


The comment was crass and entirely unwarranted, with part of her disgusted by the group for objectifying her so brazenly. Her gut instinct was to turn around and give them a piece of her mind, but for whatever reason she didn’t. In fact, she found herself attempting to push out her chest a little in response. It was humiliating to realise, but their remark had turned her on. Something about being treated as just another woman for these men to mull over pursuing, being ogled and found lacking with complete indifference as to her social standing. To them she was just another addition to their conquest, if she was worth the time and energy. These men weren’t even particularly attractive, at least not enough to stand out from the multitude of beautiful men and women that graced the League, and yet the fact she was deemed unworthy of their attention owing to a perceived flaw made her want them and their approval more than she’d ever desired anyone before. Was she really so shallow? So desperate for approval? Such thoughts swirled about her mind as she finger fucked herself to completion for the third night in a row, fixating on what those rude men might do to her were she slightly more busty.

  
  


After a little over a week’s worth of studying the shape-shifting technicolour woman, Lux was ready to try some form-altering herself. Admittedly, given the fact her only experience with the arcane was that of luminescence and light-related abilities, it was tough going at first. She was barely able to change the colour of more than a few strands of hair from blonde to black the first night of practice, and even then she had to focus on them completely lest the colour fade back to her normal golden hue. It was progress however, no matter how minute, and everytime she would catch that same group of obnoxiously loud noxians ogling another woman was another hour she dedicated to perfecting this newly acquired ability. It only took a matter of days after that first tentative foray into altering her appearance before she could change her face entirely to resemble whomever she wished. It was a far cry from the effortless chameleon-like changing the champion she’d been studying was able to achieve, but it was more than enough for her to set in motion the plan she’d been working towards. 

  
  


Stepping out from her dorm room, she took a deep steadying breath. As her chest expanded outwards with the intake of air, she found her clothes uncomfortably tight. A grin immediately spread across her lips, taking a moment to make sure no one was looking and cup her sizable breasts as she struggled not to topple over due to the shift in balance. She wasn’t someone you’d even describe as ‘flat’ in the first place, in fact the size of her breasts had never been something she’d felt self conscious about before now. But ever since those brazen Summoner’s comments she’d noticed that a fair few women here had considerably larger busts than she had. Or at least, they used to. She barely even had to concentrate on it to maintain the body altering magic; her breasts now as sizable as that of that red headed woman from Bilgewater she kept seeing turn men and women’s heads when she walked by. She’d have made them even bigger, the same size as the blue haired musician girl that was often practicing in one of the building’s lobbies, but she found the strain on her back far too painful to consider keeping them at that ludicrous size.

  
  


With a smug smirk of pride, Lux popped a few buttons of her white shirt open to reveal her now substantial cleavage. Her cheeks were burning hot, and even here in the hallway outside her dorm where only a few people were milling about, she noticed eyes glancing at her chest. Was she really doing this? To spend the time learning this new form of magic was one thing, after all it was an academic pursuit if nothing else, but to walk around in public with the express purpose of flaunting her now altered body… 

  
  


As her thoughts ricocheted around her mind in mild panic, unsure as to whether she should feel ashamed, guilty, excited, or anxious; she locked the door to her dorm and began walking down the hall. She was wearing heels, four inches and black, hardly the most provocative pair of shoes in the world but certainly more outgoing than her normal attire. Her simple white sleeved shirt had the sleeves rolled up past her elbows, and the hem of her skirt didn’t even make it half way down her thighs let alone to her knees. She wanted to show off as much skin as possible with her outfit choice, without risking losing her self confidence under the crushing weight of embarrassment. After all, she’d worn armoured garments most of her life so such relaxed and comparatively light clothing was strange to wear and left her feeling exposed and vulnerable. Still, there was a thrill to it; she was just any other woman here dressed like this, not some figure of authority to be revered.

  
  


As she walked into one of the large lobby areas, full of Summoners and Champions of all shapes and sizes, she almost lost her nerve. What was she doing? She was a combatant, an impossibly powerful sorceress capable of incinerating foes where they stood leaving little more than a scorched shadow in their place, not some slutty ditzy blonde. Just as she thought it best to turn tail and leave for the privacy of her dorm room, a pass of bulky looking Freljordian men strolled past. She watched their faces, and not one of them even attempted any semblance of stealth as they ogled her cleavage. At first it was humiliating, but the longer their gaze lingered on her body the more confident she felt herself becoming. 

  
  


There was an excitement building in the pit of her stomach, the realisation that she had a bed less than a five minute walk away that she could invite whomever she wanted back to. There were no titles or armaments to be intimidated by, no spark of recognition in their eyes at her position of power in Demacia, nor apprehension at seeing someone new. This was an environment full of strangers, the perfect place to embrace and experiment with all the sexual desires that had been brewing within her during her travels. Her nervous smile transitioned in an instant to that of seductive intrigue and confidence, in turn making a few of the men admiring her sizable bust look away or even blush themselves. For the first time in her life, she didn’t feel like an outsider nor some idol on a pedestal far out of reach of the average folk. She felt sexy. 

  
  


Strolling through the large gathering of men and women was an entirely different experience with her new bodily enhancements than it was every other time she had passed through here over the past few weeks. Where before there had been only a passing nod of acknowledgement from the odd Demacian Summoner, or perhaps a friendly smile of a fellow Champion as one would share with a coworker, she had otherwise been practically invisible. Now it was as if a spotlight were upon her as she found every man and quite a few women doing doubletakes as their vision passed over her only to snap back to her staggeringly large bust. Of course she was far from the most ‘well endowed’ women even in just this relatively small gathering space, but the combination of her frame being otherwise petite and her height being under average seemed to be the cause of the apparent awe inspired by her enlarged breasts. 

  
  


The confidence she felt was the same as that on the battlefield; she felt indestructible. She found herself returning every prolonged gaze that came her way, inviting most to look away in embarrassment at having been caught sneaking a peak at her perky bosom. What she wanted however, what she  **needed** , was to find a man that would accept the challenge of her eye contact and approach her. She didn’t want to be easy, not like some brothel worker flaunting her wares with a price tag jutting out from her cleavage, after all she didn’t want to get a reputation for being a slut. She wasn’t slutty anyway, right? The self doubt began to creep in as the reality of what exactly she was doing began to breach the self confidence that came with being the centre of attention. So what if she was looking for something sexual? She was a human with needs just like anyone else, after all. So what if her skirt was perhaps a tad short, she was simply trying something new and eye catching. The excuses helped to mostly quell the anxiety, though it persisted to linger at the back of her mind nonetheless as she sat herself down at her usual study table. 

  
  


She laid a simple scroll out on the table, a detailed account of known tactics and abilities employed by Champions of opposing factions, something Jarvan had given her in an attempt to get her up to speed and subsequently bolster Demacia’s statistics. The normally studious woman found it near impossible to focus on the parchment before her however, twirling her finger around a stray golden lock of hair as she tried her best to inconspicuously watch those seated around her. With every small movement she made, shifting slightly to get more comfortable, she was hyper aware of the subsequent slight bounce and movement of her bust. A bra would have most certainly helped, but it’s not like the ones she owned would have fit her like this anyway even if she has wanted to wear one. Besides, perhaps the slight jiggling might be enough to bolster the confidence of any men currently trying to work up the courage to approach her. 

  
  


It was a surprise therefore when a tap on her shoulder came from that of a smiling woman with dirty blonde hair and not a strong-jawed hunk of muscle like she had been hoping for. The woman was a targonian, and though they’d never met she was incredibly friendly and excitable and extremely eager to sit with her. Lux agreed, after all new friends were always welcome, but before she knew it another half dozen women had sat around the table round her and she found herself answering question after question of the giggling gaggle of Summoners. It seemed everything the crownguard said was either effortlessly hilarious or absolutely riveting, with the women taking an interest in everything from how long she’d attended the league to any and all makeup products she used. It was an enormous ego boost to say the least, but at the back of her mind she couldn’t help but realise she had not changed her appearance other than her breasts. She was the same old Lux, so there was only one obvious reason why she had apparently surged in popularity. 

  
  


The shallowness of this entourage was something she tried not to dwell on, after all it was nice to be involved in a more traditionally ‘girly’ conversation for a change. Before this the only women her age she had routinely talked to were snooty noblewomen or awestruck guards in training, so topics never strayed far from ‘might you fetch a servant for me, my wine glass is near empty’ or ‘could you sign my shield, please, miss Luxanna’. There was of course Shyvana who had been the most traditionally friendly with her, with some of their conversations even descending into something akin to gossip when they’d both been up late guarding over some encampment or another, usually both sharing stories of embarrassing and often compromising positions they had found the elite they guarded in. This was different, and shallow or not she was determined to enjoy it.

  
  


Just as she had begun to lose sight of her reason for venturing out with these body alterations in the first place, she caught sight of a tall muscular man entering the hall a decent distance from where she was sat. This would have been perfect, had it not been her brother. Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest, and in her panic she herself leapt forth from her chair. She could not let him see her like this. What would he think? The thought mortified her, and it took her a moment to realise the group of women whose company she had been enjoying were looking at her with concern. Citing an appointment she was late for, though unable to come up with details as to what, she quickly fled the table walking in the opposite direction from where Garen had entered. Her eyes were locked on the doorway before her, her cheeks flush a deep crimson colour, almost tripping in her heels in her haste. She practically skidded to a halt when an unfamiliar sound came from her side. It was a whistle. A wolf whistle. 

  
  


She turned with a scowl on her face, ready to retaliate against such a dehumanising and deplorably rude gesture, when she realised just who it was that had whistled at her. It was one of the Noxian men from before, with the rest of his apparent mates stood grinning ear to ear at his side. He was holding two large glass bottles of alcohol, which from the looks of it were a brand of Bilgewater rum, with a similar shit eating grin on his face as his comrades. He wasn’t particularly handsome, none of his mates were. At least, not compared to some of the sculpted men and women from Targonia that seemed to be almost unnaturally attractive as if carved from marble. But that confidence, the sheer gall of whistling like that at all let alone in a crowded room such as this, she hated how attractive it was. 

  
  


“ _ Give us a smile, love! Hey, we was wondering if you and your twins there wanted to join us for a little get together we’re havin’! Private party, just a little alcohol between friends to christen the ol’ dorm room” _ The ballsy man explained, as if it were some kind of privilege for him to have invited her; his slightly slurred voice betraying that perhaps he had partook in more than his fair share of alcohol already. His friends cackled beside him, elbowing him playfully as they jeered and jostled, evidently extremely impressed with his choice of woman to catcall. There wasn’t a pair of eyes among them that had so much looked at hers yet, all of them intently studying her partially exposed breasts as if hoping upon hope that the buttons keeping them at bay might spontaneously burst open. It was disgusting behaviour. But these were the men that had passed her up before, and the fact that they now took an interest in her made her heart miss a beat nonetheless. The fact she hadn’t cursed them out, nor turned tail and left their presence, was apparently enough for the group to turn their attention to her face and the playful smirk there upon it. 

  
  


“ _ Lead the way then, handsome” _ She managed, and though her tone was as successfully sultry as she had intended, she couldn’t help but shift her feet about in discomfort as the disgust in her own interest in their offer gnawed at her mind. Luckily in doing so she had moved just enough to create a slight jiggle under her tight white shirt, and as such there wasn’t a single pair of eyes in her vicinity that strayed below her chest to notice the anxious shuffling. She could tell from their attire and their accents that they were Noxians, and even though the war had substantially deescalated thanks to the League; being so close to men that would very recently be classed as enemies put her on edge. As much as she tried to ignore it, there was an excitement brewing within her despite her unease. To fraternise with these men would be appalling behaviour for a prim and proper crownguard like herself, so why did the thought of bedding one of them make her feel so hot.

  
  


The men looked at each other in apparent confusion, once the spellbound effect of the diminutive blonde woman’s gently bouncing breasts had worn off. Evidently these unflattering approaches to wooing women did not often work for them, despite the confidence with which they delivered them. For a moment it almost seemed like they might shy away and retract the offer entirely, the thought of which brought both temporary relief and begrudging disappointment. As the forced smirk began to fade from her face, the men saw their golden opportunity with the golden haired woman slipping from their slightly inebriated grasp and seemed to simultaneously attempt to seal the deal. 

  
  


“ _ Right yeah, if you’ll follow me our uh, room is ju-” _

  
  


“ _ Hey, shit head, she said  _ **_handsome._ ** _ She was clearly talking to me not your swamp dwelling looking ass-” _

  
  


“ _ What? I was the one that asked her, you lot were too chicken shit to even say anything!” _

  
  


Lux couldn’t help but laugh at how flustered they’d become, although a part of her was also getting quite turned on by these men scrambling over one another for her attention. There were half a dozen of them in total, and looking amongst them she was hard pressed to decide on which one she found most attractive. They were all boisterous and rowdy, no doubt why they were all friends in the first place, with their heights and builds not deviating too far from what she’d come to expect from her brief encounters with Noxian foot soldiers. She decided that she’d take things slow, attend this party and see if they were as insufferable as she supposed based on their rudeness, after all she might discover one to be desirable enough to take back to her place after she’d got to know them a little. Regardless, the longer she lingered here the more likely she’d get spotted by Garen. 

  
  


“ _ Is… is it this way then?” _ Lux asked in an uncertain almost ditzy sounding tone, hoping that lowering her perceived self-confidence a little might embolden the men. It did the trick, as immediately the men were trying to subtly elbow one another out of the way so that they could take their place beside her as they guided her out of the lobby. Some of the men walked in front, almost tripping over backwards in an effort to avoid taking their eyes off of her. While one walked uncomfortably close to her side, occasionally ‘accidentally’ bumping his elbow against her bosom as they passed through other Summoners in the hallway, the rest opted to walk behind her. 

  
  


She could practically feel their eyes scouring the back of her thighs, attempting to absorb every last detail of the way her black pleated skirt or catch a peak of her rear should a stray breeze in this enclosed building lift it slightly. She found it hard to concentrate on what the man to her left was saying, attempting a somewhat of an introduction but from what she could gather had gotten sidetracked by boasting about his win rate, her thoughts occupied by the perverse men ogling her rear just a few feet behind her. She was just a piece of meat to them, one they were evidently extremely eager to try to sink their teeth into. The complete lack of respect should have made her angry, but it didn’t. She found herself adjusting her gait, making an effort to have her hips sway ever so slightly more from side to side as she walked, biting her lip as she felt the light fabric of her skirt raise ever so slightly higher against the back of her thighs. It was a humiliating display, finding it hard to stop the shame budding in her chest, like the actions of sex worker trying to entice their next customer through a sneak peak at their rear. This was not like her. So why was she still doing it? And why was it getting her so damn hot?

  
  


“ _ Those legs go on forever don’t they” _

  
  


“ _ She’s definitely not wearing panties _ ”

  
  


“ _ Fuck man, why can’t sluts back home dress like that?” _

  
  


The comments flooded her mind and caused her cheeks to burn with humiliation. They were barely a few feet away, did they not think she could hear them? She was a Crownguard not some ditzy slut. Wasn’t she? No, she flicked her hair out of her face and held her head high as a renewed smile appeared on her face, she was just experimenting that was all; even a Crownguard should be able to let her hair down and let loose from time to time! Besides, she was just going to a party, that was something tons of girls did all the time! She was overthinking things, after all she could dress how she liked it didn’t mean she was in any way promiscuous or easy, it was simply boys being boys and typical Noxian bravado. Even as her mind twisted and twirled in a mental gymnastics act, attempting to balance the reality of her situation with any and all justifications that might allow her to preserve her dignity, she found herself noticing a slight dampness to her panties. 

  
  


Eventually, making their way past training rooms and a series of meeting rooms, they rounded the corner and directed Lux inside of a somewhat gothic looking dorm room. Apparently they had redecorated to feel more at home, as everything from the brickwork to the furniture was dark coloured compared to the pleasant cream colour palette of her own dorm. Inside were a few scattered beds, a sofa, as well as a curious yordle-tech device that was filling the room with music. At first the thumping drum and bass-like string instruments made her chest feel oddly hollow and her head seemed to pound along with the beat, but she quickly acclimated to the obnoxiously loud background music. To her surprise there were a few other men and women here, all regarding her with a mixture of emotions that ranged from awe to jealousy. The women wore similar outfits to herself, though their skin was far paler and their extremities littered with piercings and inked markings. Similarly, their hair was at its brightest a dusky dark oak but most of them seemed to have varying lengths of jet black locks. 

  
  


There were probably just over two dozen men and women crammed into the modestly sized dorm room and at a glance it was obvious she was the only sober one here. Whether these Noxians had started their party early and wasted little time getting inebriated, after all it was barely even mid day, or perhaps they had simply been partying all night; she wasn’t sure which alternative concerned her more. Regardless, she didn’t want to stick out anymore than she already was, so she was quick to grab a shot glass from the central table sporting an arrangement of snacks and glassware. The ‘gentleman’ that had initially invited both her and her breasts to this otherwise exclusively Noxian party was more than happy to pour her some rum, which she began nursing while getting herself settled to this new situation.

  
  


Despite the music no one was dancing, something she found a little odd but then again a few of the people here were barely steady when stood still let alone attempting any form of graceful movement. The alcohol itself was fiercely intense and she couldn’t help but cough a little as she swallowed her first small sip. Immediately she could feel her head grow noticeably lighter, her thoughts just a little slower to crystalize in her mind. She’d drunk alcohol before of course, but usually only wine from whatever banquet or feast she’d been guarding while performing her Crownguard duties, but to say this absinth-adjacent stuff was strong was an understatement. She had worried at first that there would be awkwardness, after all even if they didn’t recognise her as a Champion owing to her less than usual outfit and substantially larger bust, her golden hair left little doubt as to which faction she belonged to. It turned out however that her sex appeal seemed to nullify any potential bad blood as to her evident Demacian heritage, as there was no shortage of men vying for her attention as they tried to strike up a conversation. 

  
  


Though there was constant chatter in her vicinity, it was hardly a traditional conversation. The inebriated men commented on her appearance, with all manner of colourful descriptions such as ‘dick sucking lips’ and ‘biteable thighs’, but rarely left pause for her to actually reply. The comments were overtly lascivious, but she mostly laughed them off. After all, their clumsy delivery and subsequent ridicule for their crass comment by their ‘competitors’ that were the numerous other men surrounding her made it easy to see humour in the unwarranted comments. Even so, sipping her drink with a bemused smile, the unquestioningly licentious remarks further bolstered her already skyrocketing self confidence. They treated her as some goddess of sex appeal whom it was expected of them to oggle, as if her triple D cup size were an open invitation to act inappropriately in a glaringly obvious effort to impress and subsequently bed her. It was hilarious, it was entertaining, and she loved how good it felt. 

  
  


Eventually she began to grow accustomed as to when she could interject with her own comments between the onslaught of flattering bodily observations, and to her surprise the rowdy bunch of men gave her their complete and utter attention when she spoke. As to how much was actually sinking in, however, was sometimes unclear. She had opted to introduce herself through anecdotes of her travels before joining the League, rather than through her upbringing as a Crownguard; after all it seemed that the people here didn’t actually recognise her as a Champion at all, no doubt owing to both her not wearing her uniform and not harbouring her normal modest sized bosom. Regardless, being the centre of attention was exhilarating as over a dozen men stared in complete fixation as she regailed them with her exploits; even if they were exclusively looking at her tits. The alcohol had gotten her particularly giggly by now, and she couldn’t help but laugh as some of the men tried to one up each other by reacting to her tail of single handedly fending off a pack of wolves with their own tall tails of slaughtering various monsters with only their fists. 

  
  


Throughout the chatting and general partying, she had found it hard to pick out any one of the Summoners to consider shacking up with. Though she had found them appealing in their own somewhat brutish way, especially when compared to the gentile elite she had served alongside in her youth, none of them seemed to stand out to her. After a few hours of enjoyment, no doubt aided by her growing level of intoxication, her pickiness seemed to diminish as she found herself growing ever more excited by the constant attention. Perhaps it didn’t matter which one of these men she ended up with, after all? If she couldn’t choose, then why not just pick one at random? It didn’t make her slutty, or easy, no of course not! She was just experimenting, having a good time, this was what women her age did!

  
  


As the morning turned to afternoon, and the afternoon swiftly turned to evening, the party continued unabated thanks to the efforts of a few individuals doing supply runs and bringing back food and booze by the armful. The door to the dorm stayed open now, with enough attendees for the chatter and merry making to have spread into the hallway outside. A few more women had turned up, despite having attempted to strike up conversation with a few of them to give herself a break from the overly macho boasting her entourage of Noxian men were subjecting her to, but she found them unusually hostile. Wherever she moved, the women moved away, catching them shooting her annoyed or borderline disgusted glances from across the music filled room. At first she didn’t understand their reactions to her presence and it was almost enough to spoil her evening. But as she watched one gothic looking girl shooting her death stares, she realised that the man sat beside her must have been her boyfriend and his eyes were fixed firmly on Lux’s chest as she danced to the music. 

  
  


Her first instinct was to feel ashamed at being so provocative, but the liquid courage running through her veins soon helped put a prideful smirk on her face. She was here to have fun, and just because she had more sex appeal than the other women here didn’t mean she should stop having a good time for their benefit. These women could glare at her all they wanted, she wasn’t stepping out of the spotlight. She’d done her time stood dutifully on guard on the sidelines of many balls and similar parties during her youth, she had earned the right to be the centre of attention for once. She had almost forgotten the magic she was using to alter her body, in favour of letting loose and just enjoying the moment. By now she had noticed more than a few times men had brushed up against her dancing and their arms or sides had lingered just a little too long against her bosom; a few particularly brazen or exceptionally wasted men even grinding themselves against her ass as they passed her by. 

  
  


They were getting braver, realising that not only was she fine with such cheekiness, but that she seemed to be actively encouraging it. It was almost an instinctual reaction for her, her mind sufficiently muddied by booze enough to allow her body to take the reins, grinning ear to ear as the moved her hips backwards into whichever man happened to be dancing against her. The occasional friction against her sensitive breasts had gotten her nipples hard and she knew the light white fabric of her top did little to hide them. The men around here were practically salivating as they stared at her bouncing perky breasts, or fixating on her supply tanned thighs as the shaking of her hips hiked her skirt just high enough to see the white fabric of her panties beneath. The attention had been obnoxious, if flattering, to begin with. Now she drank in their awe-struck glances and overheard raunchy comments as if they were the very essence of arousal and if the significantly damp state of her panties were anything to go off of: she was  **extremely** aroused. 

  
  


The flirting and ‘accidental’ touching seemed to only increase in frequency as her dancing grew more and more unrestrained, laughing and shaking her hips with reckless abandon, winking and biting her lip at any men she caught staring. Eager to put her hips to work satisfying the intense desire for friction she felt between her thighs, she made up her mind: the first man to proposition her she’d take back to her place. She kept telling herself it wasn’t slutty, she wasn’t a slut, she just wanted to have fun before she got too exhausted. Besides it didn’t matter that she knew nor remembered any of their names, she’d been spending all day with some of them and though admittedly the guy she was currently eyeing the bulge of was fresh to the party, she was sure he was a good guy! She was just letting loose, right? Though she tried again and again to justify it, at the back of her mind there was a constant feeling of shame; a feeling she was eager to do away with. 

  
  


“ _ Hey, can I ask you something?” _ A voice from her side called out, and though he was practically shouting into her ear to be heard over the music, it came across as nothing more than a whisper. She turned to face him, a fairly handsome man with stubble and tan features, standing almost a foot taller than herself despite the heels. She batted her eyelashes at him with a smile, her heart thumping in her chest as she hoped that he was to be the one with enough spine to properly make a move on her. He beamed down at her, trying and failing to keep his eyes aimed at her face and not the sweat-glistening cleavage plainly in view. Time crawled to a halt as Lux practically primed herself to grab him and head for the exit, in pursuit of satisfying the goal this whole excursion out with modified tits had been for. 

  
  


“ _ What were you thinking, handsome?” _ Lux shot back, putting on her very best sultry tone of voice, taking a step towards him and staring up at him with her wide sapphire eyes. 

  
  


“ _ So my friends over there dared me to come squeeze your tits, but I didn’t wanna like, get in trouble for it so…” _ Lux visibly deflated as the realisation that this was not her knight in shining armour dawned on her, leaning to the left and spotting a bunch of snickering men looking on in eager anticipation. The man before her smirked, his cheeks flushing a little from the embarrassment, looking as if he was ready to retreat with his tail tucked between his legs at a moment's notice. Lux pouted slightly, unsure of how to handle the request. She would have slapped him, hard, had he have asked at any other time on any other day. But she was enjoying herself, enjoying the playfulness of the men around her, and enjoying being a tantalizing flirt. Her lips seemed to move before the thought formulated in her mind, the cogs turning a tad slower than they ought to owing to the alcohol.

  
  


“ _ Sounds like they were too wimpy to do it themselves, and here I thought you Noxian lads didn't feel fear?” _ She teased gently, reaching with her dainty hands towards his forearm and maintaining eye contact with the now shocked group of belligerents as she guided his hand to her breast. Though she acted with confidence, her voice not faltering from the sultry siren’s tone she’d chosen to entice exactly this kind of guy, she could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. His hands were almost twice the size of her own, and yet they struggled to cup her breast completely. From his almost sheepish cheeky tone she had expected him to be shy, but he was quick to bring up his other hand and squeeze her tits surprisingly hard.

  
  


She fought hard to stifle an instinctual moan, her sensitive nipples pinched and pulled in his grasp as he enjoyed the soft give of her immaculately sized bosom. There were jeers and cheers from not only the man’s friend group, but the other party goers turned onlookers witnessing what was undoubtedly a moment of great triumph for this particular Noxian lad. The attention had been on her all night, but even such vulgar men seeing her being touched like this was an open invitation for all of the suppressed feelings of humiliation to spring to the forefront of her mind. She could no longer hear the thumping bass and drums, only the beat of her own panicked heart in her ears as regret reigned supreme in her mind. Suddenly she found another hand gripping her breast, with one of the first man’s friends having evidently stumbled over to take advantage of the situation. 

  
  


“ _ Holy shit, who knew Demacian broads were so slutty! God damn these things are enormous, I want to bury my face in them” _

  
  


“ _ Hey, hey, if anyone gets to motorboat her rack it’s me you asswad, don’t you prance over here claiming dibs when you were too chicken shit to come ask to cop a feel” _

  
  


Lux was gobsmacked, feeling as if all at once the rug had been pulled out from beneath her feet. She had been in control, an alluring temptress lying in wait for the right man to snatch up and take home, but the instant she gave them an inch they took a mile. She felt the first man’s hands wander down to her thighs, joking that for someone so short her legs must be strong to keep her upright with such huge tits, his strong fingers moving from her knee half way up her thigh and squeezing hard. Her mouth was open, mostly from the utter shock at how quickly they had escalated upon her like predators to a prey animal, but despite wishing very much to loudly tell them to ‘fuck off’ she found no voice escaping her lips. They were groping her, brazenly so while men and women watched on and cheered or rolled their eyes, as if she were some stress toy to be squeezed as and when they wished. A third man saw the opportunity unravelling before him, leaning down and slapping her ass hard with a cackle shortly before being pulled aside and shouted at by who was presumably his girlfriend. 

  
  


“ _ H-hey I didn’t... “ _ Lux began faintly, far too quiet to be heard above the ambient party chatter let alone the war-like drums of the music box that vibrated the walls and floor of the apartment-like dorm room. She wanted it to stop, right? Then why didn’t she move. Her arms remained stiff against her side with her fingers splayed as if ready to grab and rip away their hands from her body. She stifled another moan as someone else behind her grabbed a handful of her ass through her skirt, no doubt lifting the fabric partially in the process giving a partial view of her panties beneath. It felt good, of course it did, on a physical level they were grabbing and caressing sensitive areas it was no fault of her own that her body was reacting the way it was; but on a mental level she couldn’t seem to bring herself to make it stop, despite the intense shame burning in her cheeks with every second that passed without her intervening. 

  
  


“ _ Ha! This bitch is free use!” _ A voice proclaimed from behind her, evidently belonging to whichever drunken party goer was currently clutching her ass cheek. 

  
  


“ _ What was her name again? We need to invite her more often t-” _

  
  


“ _ Fat Tits-McGee, amiright?” _ Someone else interjected with, causing howling laughter from the circle of men watching her getting touched up. Her heart sank, she felt like her head was burning up from the utter indignity of the situation. Thoughts were fleeting and flustered, with some cursing herself for agreeing to attending this party in the first place, wanting to lash out and cuss the vile men out, or even dropping to her knees in tears from just how overwhelmed she was. Instead, a soft moan left her lips as her other ass cheek was groped, the masculine fingertips feeling her up from behind moving up underneath her skirt to feel her soft skin in his grasp. 

  
  


“ _ This slut’s got an ass on her too!” _ Someone else called out, the aggressiveness with which he was squeezing the soft flesh of her rear between his fingers making her arch her back involuntarily. She wasn’t a slut. She hadn’t given them permission to do this! And yet, she continued to do nothing to stop it… 

  
  


It felt good, receiving so much attention, feeling men’s hands where she had been aching to be touched for months if not years. But not like this, she had been seeking a partner not an audience. They were enraptured by her as they touched and felt every inch of her body, thankfully keeping their hands away from her pussy for the moment but she knew all it would take was one of them to call upon a little liquid courage before slipping their fingers beneath her panties. The thought of being violated in that way should have made her sick to her stomach, but as overwhelmed as she was she wasn’t entirely sure she was against the thought. She didn’t want to throw away her good standings with them, after all she was the centre of attention here and now and that was a novelty for her, they were idolising her body and not her title. Hell, they didn’t even know her name, let alone her rank. Biting her lip as one of her nipples was playfully pinched and flicked through her shirt by some laughing drunkard to her right, she decided she needed to regain control of the situation. 

  
  


“ _ If you boys want to see more of me you only needed to ask” _ She managed, her sultry tone wavering a little as she strained her voice to be heard above the salacious commentary and intense party music. She moved the hand lifting her skirt to the side, shooting him a wink as she stepped away from the hands upon her body. To her surprise they let her go, watching and grinning ear to ear as they even stepped back to clear a space for her. Her breathing was visibly heavy, her cheeks practically scarlet as she took in the sight of all the visibly aroused men standing around her in a semi-circle. Some of them had drinks in hand, others were attempting to get the attention of their mates so they wouldn’t miss the show, but all had their eyes locked on her chest. 

  
  


She was half tempted to call it off, after all she had gotten her breathing room there was nothing stopping her from just walking out and stopping here with her dignity somewhat intact. Glancing about the room quickly, she noticed a few women in the crowd looking at her in disgust or perhaps morbid curiosity, whispering to one another. She knew that look, for it was one she had been on the receiving end of many a time when mingling with lower ranked Demacian soldiers. It was a look of jealousy. She had been the centre of attention all night and these women clearly couldn’t stand her for it. Her nerves settled a little as she smirked, her bright blue eyes flicking back to her quite literal audience. If her current position was to be envied, then perhaps she should let loose a little more. After all, what harm would putting on a little show be? They didn’t even know her name let alone recognise her as a Champion, courtesy of her ‘twins’, and she doubted many of them were sober enough to even remember this come tomorrow morning anyhow. 

  
  


“ _ What do you say boys? Top or bottom first?” _ Lux shouted, a cacophony of hollering as she moved her hands slowly over her bust down to her hips and gingerly grabbing the bottom of her skirt as she winked at them. The drunken ensemble was far from adept at forming a coherent agreement, but there were significantly more voices chanting “tits, tits, tits” than there were vying to see her panties. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Well, she didn’t want to keep them waiting. 

  
  


Her fingers moved up from the hem of her skirt, up her stomach where they lifted the fabric just enough to show off her well toned midriff before pausing and letting the fabric fall. Her fingertips danced over the tight fabric covering her bust, squeezing gently and throwing her head to the side creating a cascade of golden hair through the air. She was trying her hardest to be sexy, and though her movements were a little sluggish owing to the several shots worth of rum she’d ingested over the course of the day, if the whoops and hollers of the crowd were anything to go off of she was doing an exceptional job. There were more than a few men here with visible bulges, a sight that only further egged her performance on. 

  
  


Taking her fingers up to her face, one hand ran through her hair as she bit her index finger, as she bent her legs and threw her head back and stuck out her ass. Fluttering her eyelashes and doing a little spin for her onlookers, she moved her digits to the first button done up. With surprisingly dexterous precision given the alcohol content of the short woman’s blood, she undid the button and her breasts visibly dropped slightly as they moved to fill the now available space. She hadn’t realised just how tight her shirt had been until now, smirking widely as she remembered just how big she’d truly made her bosom. As button after button came loose, her glistening cleavage was further revealed inch by inch. To the men it was as if she were a present unwrapping herself just for them; for her it was as if she was finally freeing herself of the constrictive title of Crownguard that had swallowed up her youth. She was having fun and she didn’t care that it was a little bit slutty. 

  
  


With the final button, the cheers and shout reached a near fevered pitch, her lightweight shirt hanging free and barely concealing her nipples now as her bust threatened to spill out from beneath the almost see-through fabric. Wanting to relish every last second of the attention, she turned her back on the crowd and beamed over her shoulder at them as she bit her lip and slowly began to slip the shirt down. Her shirt came tumbling down off of her shoulders revealing her back, now supported only by her arms as she used the sleeves to hold her breasts tight. She turned back around, her gaze crossing paths with the disgruntled looking women as she shot them a playful knowing wink, cupping her breasts and giving them a little jiggle to please the crowd. Slowly, tantalisingly, she moved her hands down until all that was left covering her nipples were her thumbs. Finally, she moved her hands to her side with a giggle, shaking her chest side to side as the top slid off of her arms onto the floor below. 

  
  


The crowd was raucous as men wolf whistled and celebrated, a few of the Summoners even playfully throwing currency at her as if she were some professional stripper. She took a small curtsy, blushing and grinning ear to ear, her legs trembling almost imperceptibly as adrenaline from the exhilarating experience pumped through her veins. Surely one of them would proposition her now that they’d seen just how well-endowed she was, and to be honest her back was starting to hurt from the weight so she wanted to have her fun sooner rather than later so she could revert them back to their usual modest size. But for now, as all eyes were still on her, she did a little twirl for them and lifted her skirt just high enough to see the bottom of her ass peeking out from beneath clad in her visibly wet delicate white underwear. The men around her, aroused and in a celebratory stupor fuelled by alcohol and other substances, took this as an invitation for some audience participation. 

  
  


As she spun back around to face the semi-circle of intoxicated onlookers, she gasped as she found someone reaching down and lifting her skirt fully. Her crotch was exposed completely to the crowd, all that stood between them and seeing her pussy being a thin portion of soaked white fabric. A surge of fear stirred her tipsy mind to life as to the reality of the situation she was in, realising she was quickly losing control of the situation. She turned to face the man jeering and pulling at her skirt, ready to playfully yet firmly pull his hand away. Instead she found her skirt pulled free completely, someone else having moved behind her and unzipped the back. The fear intensified and was now accompanied by anger at being stripped by some stranger, playfulness leaving her mind as she readied herself to face and subsequently punch whoever had overstepped their bounds.

  
  


“ _ Fucking hell she’s absolutely sodden! I told you blondes were sluts for the limelight!” _

  
  


“ _ Blondes are always sluts you twat, say, ain’t your sister blonde?” _

  
  


“ _ Someone start milking those fat tits of hers, I’m bloody parched over here ahaha!” _

  
  


The comments were crass, cutting, or rendered nonsensical owing to slurred speech and loud music. Lux moved to cover her crotch, one arm crossing over her breasts as she suddenly felt all the self consciousness she had until now successfully repressed, surge to the forefront of her mind. What had once been a supportive crowd of rowdy men, now became a roaring hive of degenerate commentary as they criticised or belittled her body.

  
  


“ _ Man, I like my chicks with thick juicy asses, this bitch has next to no cushioning” _

  
  


_ “Nah, you got it all wrong, a cute little ass like that is as tight as they come!” _

  
  


_ “Fuck, I heard Demacian girl’s pussy juice tastes like cinnamon and sunshine” _

  
  


_ “What the- what the fuck does sunshine taste like, you stupid prick?”  _

  
  


As their perverse commentary escalated, so too did the ballsiness of the men around her. Noxians were not ones for subtlety, and apparently this was not a trait restricted to the battlefield. Having turned with desperate humiliated anger in her eyes to strike whichever drunkard had removed her dress, another man stepped forward from the pack and seized the opportunity with his mouth. Lux shouted in surprise, almost jumping out of her skin as she felt a pair of lips seal around her right nipple. The sudden sensation of teeth clamping down, and a tongue swirling desperately against her nipple made her whimper involuntarily as she closed her eyes and a shudder rose up her spine. Evidently this was all the consent needed for the throng of horny ex-spectators as they jostled one another to take up position around her. 

  
  


“ _ Hey what are y-ymm- _ **_mmph!_ ** _ ”  _ Was all Lux could manage as she felt hands gripping and squeezing everywhere from her breasts to her thighs, finding her head wrenched to the side as an eager Summoner’s tongue brutishly forced it’s way past her lips and into her mouth. It was as if his tongue were soaked in spirits, with her mouth immediately tasting of strong liquor as he forced his tongue up against hers. Whoever was biting her nipple was being exceedingly rough causing her to try to pull away, a muffled pitiful noise escaping her lips as she did so. The motion was barely noticed by the men gathered round her however, as with so many hands caressing her thighs or gripping her waist there was little room for movement on her part. 

  
  


Her sensitive inner thighs tensed and trembled from the sudden overwhelming sensation, the men overzealously squeezing and even biting her soft tanned skin as she whimpered and saliva dribbled down her chin. Someone had evidently shunted the numerous hands attempting to grip her left breast out of the way as there were a few annoyed complaints before another mouth latched on to her large bosom. Where the person to her left was interested in biting and marking her breast, this new person suckled and sucked forcefully as if trying to milk her with his mouth. The combination of polar opposite stimuli was at first overwhelming as adrenaline rushed through her mind and her eyes were wide with fright, but as the foreign tongue in her mouth swept up her own and forced it into a salacious dance of twists and turns, after a few moments the carnal pleasure of the group assault on her body began to sway her judgement. 

  
  


There were fresh hands on her rear, squeezing hard and rough enough to leave red tracks on her soft flesh. She felt teeth against her neck as her head was tilted backwards, momentarily breaking the desperately messy kiss leaving a string of saliva clinging to her chin before a new opportunistic mouth clamped around hers. The mouth against her neck sucked and bit down hard and she didn’t need spades of sexual experience to know she was being marked. Fingertips emboldened by her diminishing resistance ventured beneath the delicate fabric of her underwear, and a guttural partially muffled moan came from her lips as she felt two fingers roughly plunged into her pussy from behind. 

  
  


“ _ She’s fucking dripping wet!” _

  
  


“ _ She’s gagging for it lads, be careful or she’ll drown us all in no time” _

  
  


“ _ Ayy, that’s how I want to die! Get that bitch making a waterfall”  _

  
  


“ _ Nah man, got to plug her up with something nice and big amiright?” _

  
  


“ _ Well if it’s ‘big’ she needs then you may as well get out the way then, ay mate?” _

  
  


“ _...You shut your fucking mouth you cheeky cunt” _

  
  


They were toying with her, talking as if she were some non-sentient sex toy, an object to feel and taste with reckless abandon. She could feel herself tightening as a fresh wave of pleasure mixed with discomfort came from her crotch, doing her best but failing to clamp her thighs together to cease the advance of the fingers delving further into her virgin hole. A new set of fingers reached for her cunt, but finding her entry occupied it instead opted to rub and playfully flick her clit causing a fresh batch of suppressed whimpering. Mercifully, the fingers in her pussy pulled out for a moment, though only to be replaced by four fingers of different men impatiently awaiting their turn. She could feel herself being stretched to accommodate their thick fingers, and though the thought of two strangers just rummaging within her cunt with their fingers while she stood helpless was enough to turn her stomach, the physical stimulation was intoxicating and she found her knees growing weaker by the moment. 

  
  


The tongue currently attempting to tangle with her own messily retreated from her mouth, leaving her breathing hard and gasping as she fought to inhale breath that she had apparently been neglecting since the assault started. Her mouth open to gulp down air, trying to force herself to say something or perhaps just scream out, she found thick fingers plunged into her mouth from someone standing behind her. There was a slightly salty taste on her tongue, something slick and ever so faintly sweet coating his brutish fingers that now held her tongue down. For a moment she fought not to retch, purely from the idea of an unknown fluid having been forced into her mouth, despite the flavour being fairly pleasant let alone palatable. 

  
  


“ _ Ahaha! This slut even licks your fingers clean afterwards! They raise them Demacian women right I tell you what!”  _ The vile Noxian Summoner currently fondling her tongue cackled, taking his fingers from her mouth and putting them in his own mouth. She had been forced to taste her own shameful lust, from the grubby fingers of some intoxicated loudmouth who had helped himself to finger fucking her without even taking her panties off let alone asking her permission. She wanted to wash her mouth out, to rid herself of her own feminine flavour, but even if she tried to leave to do so she knew the men could effortlessly overpower her. Some of them were almost two feet taller than she was, not to mention the fact there were over a dozen of them helping themselves to any inch of flesh they could grope, let alone those waiting eagerly in the wings for an opportunity to muscle their way to the front. 

  
  


For how long she stood there, getting squeezed and groped and fingerfucked she could not tell. Her breasts were by now a litany of rosy red bite marks and lovebites, her neck wet with glistening saliva and enough lovebites all around to resemble a victim of strangulation. At least half a dozen men had taken their turns pushing their tongues as deep as they could into her mouth, with almost twice that amount having reached between her thighs and fingered her honey-pot. Her thighs continually tensed and untensed as if spasming, a side effect of the over stimulation, her whole body occasionally shuddering as more of her mess coated her inner thighs and dripped from whichever fingers happened to be inside of her at the time. The entire half of the dorm room she was stood in was packed full of men eager to have their fun with the free-use finger-fuck slut; as she had heard more than a few men call her. She wanted to hate it, to feel angry or even fear, but her body betrayed her at every turn as physical pleasure continually clouded her judgement.

  
  


She gasped, her toes curling and her back arching, almost toppling over in her heels were it not for the multitude of men to lean on. One of the Noxians had apparently grown tired of waiting for his turn to finger fuck the shuddering blonde broad again, using his lust covered fingers to push into her tight now quivering asshole. Lux’s eyes went wide, a deluge of lustful spittle trailing from her lips down her chin and dripping onto her enormous bust. She had never even explored that hole on her own before, and yet here she was getting it pried open by fingers to whom the owner of she couldn’t even see owing to her hair being pulled to force her head tilted backwards to allow easy access to her sensitive neck. His digits felt huge, feeling as if she were about to be torn open, and yet…

  
  


She shuddered fiercely, half moaning half screaming as the combination of five different fingers rubbing against her vaginal walls and a second meaty finger stretching her ass open as it pushed knuckle-deep brought her to an extremely aggressive and utterly unexpected orgasm. So far she had resisted the inevitable bodily response, some faint sliver of dignity clinging to the irrational logic that if she didn’t climax then she wasn’t enjoying it. With the deluge of involuntarily squirted mess forming a puddle on the floor and causing an eruption of jeering from the crowd, the very last of her self respect left her. Here she was, a position of authority and beacon of Demacian principles, finger fucked by drinks until she came to a trembling extremely messy orgasm. Given no time to catch her breath, she felt a third finger plunged into her tight ass.

  
  


“ _ This bitch is looser than a bard’s tongue, fucking hell she must not stop finger fucking her ass all night long!” _

  
  


“ _ Yeah man th-those Demacian slags are ab-so-lute butt sluts, some of ‘em won’t even let men in their pussys un-l-less they’ve  _ **_hic_ ** _ pumped at least one load of cum up into their sto-... stomach” _

  
  


_ “She’s going to have more than one load shot up her tail pipe by the time I’m done with her _ , _ that’s for damn sure. Wouldn’t be the first time though. Would it love?” _ A man to her right taunted, gripping her ass with one hand and spreading it uncomfortably far as someone else snuck another finger into her utterly stretched rear. She was a virgin. At most she’d stroked someone lightly through their trousers during a heated make out session. She knew this, and yet their vile accusations cut straight through her as if every word spoken was the truth. 

  
  


One by one the hands and fingers fell away from her body, and for a blissful moment she thought the ordeal was over. However as swiftly as it had started, she found herself being pushed down onto her knees as her high heels were subsequently pulled from her feet. Her knees ached as they impacted the hardwood floor, trying not to think about the warm puddle of her own juices she was currently knelt in. Her ass felt gaped and uncomfortably open, her thighs stinging from multiple bite marks and rough groping hands that had left red marks criss crossing their length. As her watery sapphire eyes looked up from the floor, she found someone’s mid section in her face. 

  
  


For a moment she was confused, the lack of stimulation on the very edge of clearing her mind enough to either shout for them to stop or beg for them to continue, but as she felt a hot shape pushing between her breasts she quickly realised what he was doing. Apparently the Noxians were done with teasing her, and by proxy, themselves; with this Summoner sneering down at her, deciding to take out his sexual frustration on her breasts. Her cleavage was slick with her own saliva, having been forced to engage in extremely deep and messy kisses, and alongside plenty of his own precum he found her bust the perfect source of sexual satisfaction she thought it’d be. He clamped his hands on either side of her bust, pressing them uncomfortably hard together to provide a tighter ‘hole’ for him to fuck. 

  
  


Somehow this act, despite not as physically violating, was by far the most humiliating thing the rowdy men had done to her all evening. At least with being pinned in on all sides and touched all over there was the small saving grace of sexual pleasure, but this wasn’t enjoyable for her. She was quite literally being used as a sex toy, without giving two shits about whether or not she was enjoying it. This would have been degrading enough were she alone and experiencing it, but the grinning lustful faces and clinking tankards of jovial enjoyment surrounding her as they watched her cleavage getting pumped by a stranger’s cock made it almost a nightmare. 

  
  


“ _ It’s like fucking two enormous warm pillows, I’d love to tie her up and use these as a cocksleeve to keep my pecker warm in the winter months” _

  
  


“ _ You’ve got no fucking class mate, that’s what her throat is for!” _

  
  


“ _ Can you just shut the fuck up and cum already? Some of us want to fill that bitch’s womb with cream and not just fuckin’ squirt it onto her chest like a savage” _

  
  


“ _ Yo bimbo, say  _ **_ahhh_ ** _ ”  _ Called out a voice to her right, leaving Lux little time or ability to react as he quickly took matters into his own hands quite literally as he forced her mouth open with his fingers. She closed her eyes tight as her head was tilted backwards, a sudden thick warmth splattering over her face and on to her tongue. There was another splatter, and then another, until her mouth was partially filled with the hot salty liquid. She knew what it was before she opened her eyes and saw the Summoner’s cock twitching in the air just above her mouth. The moment his fingers left her mouth she coughed and spat as his thick cum load dribbled down her face. Her mascara was running down her face alongside the stranger’s seminal fluid, wincing at the intensely salty taste and thick almost cream-like texture. 

  
  


“ _ Ahaha! Demacian men really don’t make their whores swallow?” _

  
  


_ “Nah it’s just your shit tier spunk dude, look at that face and tell me she doesn’t gargle cum on the regular.” _

  
  


_ “Stupid cunt should know to swallow then shouldn’t she” _

  
  


_ “You just weren’t direct enough, this thick bitch has as many brain cells as you’ve got balls, this is how you do it…” _ A new voice called out, gripping Lux by the throat as her body rocked back and forth from the Summoner still using her tits to wank himself off with. Her mouth opened owing to an involuntary gasp for air as the Summoner’s tight grip squeezed her airways slightly. She closed her eyes tight to protect them from what was surely another impending load, realising that most of the men around her must by now be stroking themselves to the sight of her getting ravaged. Her eyes opened in an instant as a thick meaty mass pushed between her lips, gagging and spluttering as her head was tilted even further back and the man’s cock crammed into her throat. She felt like her spine might snap, or her throat collapse from the girthy manhood stretching it uncomfortably and causing a visible bulge, her eyes streaming tears as the ends of her long beach blonde hair dipped into the puddle of her own lust on the floor. 

  
  
  


There was no air for her, the unnatural bent-backwards position exasperating the tightness in her chest and her hands raised up to grab the overzealous man by the waist. Doing so only succeeded in causing her to lose balance and fall backwards before catching herself, in doing so forcing his cock another inch deeper into her airways causing panic to flood her system. All at once she felt the hot meaty length pulse and twitch, having to swallow hard lest she choke as a sizable deposit of ejaculate was pumped rope after rope into her airways. It seemed the sensation would never end, and that her vision would give out at any moment if the burning of her lungs was anything to go by, finally gasping and spluttering air back into her lungs as he relented and messily pulled out of her throat. 

  
  


“ _ See that’s how you do it lads! Fuck if her throat wasn’t tight, maybe she isn’t out inhaling dicks all day everyday like I thought” _

  
  


_ “The greedy cum dumpster probably hangs around brothels so she can drink down all the used condoms at the end of the night! Isn’t used to getting it first hand! haha!” _

  
  


_ “Well she’d best get used real quick…” _

  
  


No respite was given to come to terms with the considerable warmth in her stomach, nor to attempt to stretch her uncomfortably aching jaw, as another Summoner muscled his way to the front of the pack and gripped her now bruised throat and unzipped his trousers. The salty taste of cock forced upon her tongue once more as her eyes closed in an effort to brace herself. At some point the instigator of this brazen assault had finished pounding into her pillow-like breasts and deposited a thick hot load of white mess that now dripped and oozed down her midriff from betwixt her tits. There was soon another Summoner eager to claim the coveted prize that was fucking the Crownguard’s cleavage, even if they were unaware that that’s who she actually was. If anything, the fact that none of the crowd appeared to recognise her was the only silver lining to this night out turned gangbang.

  
  


She felt the hot girth of this next Summoner’s cock force her tongue against the bottom of her mouth as it pushed deeper, once more visibly bulging her well bitten throat. He was more endowed than the previous however, and seemed unable to reach a satisfying depth within her airways as his grasp on her throat tightened in an attempt to force her to bend further backwards. She thought she might pass out once more, or perhaps snap like a twig, but mercifully she found her neck free of any hands once more as his lengthy cock pulled messily out of her throat. It was drenched in thick bubbly saliva, and Lux was left spluttering as she forced air into her lungs which thumped and vibrated with the bass of the music box. 

  
  


“ _ This angle’s shit, whichever one of you put her down on her knees has no idea how you make a mare like this open up her throat.” _

  
  


“ _ Or he’s got a tiny todger!” _

  
  


The crowd jeered and laughed, friends and strangers alike jostling and teasing each other as the dazed blonde found herself lifted up onto the nearby table that had long since been cleared of any remaining booze or snacks. This placed her right in the centre of the room, with even those party goers hanging on the sidelines or even out into the hallway beyond now made aware of the almost completely nude woman panting and covered in jizz laid across a table. Lux had just enough time to lift her head and spot the multitudes of people gathering in the hallway, looking in through the doorway at her in either amusement or disgust, before a hand was planted on her throat and her head pulled down so it was hanging off the edge of the table. No time was wasted by the Summoner having currently called dibs on her throat, as his still saliva-slick cock pushed between her lips once more. 

  
  


From this angle the curve of her throat offered no resistance and she felt her throat bulging uncomfortably far down into her chest as his sizable manhood enjoyed the friction her windpipe provided. A deluge of thick spittle leaked from her lips, splattering on the floor below with every rough thrust into her mouth. Her legs hung off of the other side of the table, her foot twitching as she felt someone’s tongue caressing her sole and toes. Just as her knee attempted to jerk away from the odd unpleasant sensation, she felt large hands grappling her thighs and forcing her legs apart. Her eyes were wide, sensing the act that was about to be forcibly done to her. Her arms were by her side, she could lash out and stop this madness still, there was no reason for her to lie here and take it. Hell, she could even turn the entire crowd into burnt in shadows on the dormitory wall if she so wished. But her arms remained still, despite a vortex of thoughts steeped in fear and shame swirling around her mind.

  
  


She had wanted to get fucked, to be intimate with another man, that was her whole reason for coming to this League let alone augmenting her breasts. But this was not what she had envisioned; how could she have ever predicted such a deplorable salacious act being performed on her by one man let alone two or three dozen strangers. But her body ached for more stimulation, no matter how irredeemably slutty her mind perceived her situation to be. She wasn’t telling them to keep going, or egging them on, so maybe she could talk her self conscious round to being a passive and therefore not accountable participant…

  
  


It took little imagination to know what heavy cylindrical body part was being slapped against her stomach, strong hands moving from her thighs up to her crotch and spreading her glistening wet pussy with his thumbs. She tried to hold her breath in anticipation only to choke on the cock bludgeoning her tonsils as she felt the head, of whichever Noxian was about to claim her virginity, pushing against her entrance. Her first time, and she wasn’t even able to lift her head to look at his face, let alone having the slightest clue as to what his name even was. She felt shame burning in her cheeks, alongside her lungs burning from a lack of air. These feelings left her mind however as she felt her entryway stretched then after a moment give as the stranger’s manhood pushed between her walls. 

  
  


“ **_Guh-mmphgnn… hah… hah_ ** _ ”  _ Was all the noise Lux could make with her throat clogged with cock, which was eventually pulled out to allow her to breathe as her back arched fiercely. Her legs, which had been dangling either side of whichever Summoner was pushing his meat deeper between her vaginal walls, quickly crossed against his back and tensed tightly as her toes curled from the unexpectedly potent pleasure. She could feel inch after inch of him spreading her open and breaching virgin ground as sensitive spots she was unable to reach with her own fingers were stimulated for the very first time. 

  
  


“ _ See, she was gagging for a good dicking, fuck she’s practically sucking me in!” _ The crass, biologically challenged man howled, a round of cheers erupting from the spectators as a flurry of hands descended to spank and grope her ass. She wanted to feel guilty about her actions, about locking him against her with her legs, but her mind was blank with carnal pleasure. Every thrust, slowly building in speed and depth, made her squeak and moan out in near animalistic enjoyment. Her tongue moved idly against the cock in her mouth, the urgent need for oxygen temporarily abated by the waves of ecstasy from the friction finally getting fucked was providing her. As he slammed his pelvis into hers, she felt a sudden spike of pain from within her stomach, his cock slamming against the entrance to her womb and sending cold shivers up her spine. 

  
  


It hurt, her fingers clenching and gripping the edges of the table, but the intoxicating erotic pleasure muddled the pain into something irresistably addictive. Every time he slammed into her and bludgeoned her cervix she shuddered and unconsciously vucked her body back into him, intensifying the impacts. She could feel her own lust dripping steadily down her inner thighs and onto the floor below, swallowing repeatedly as the cock lodged in her throat deposited another thick serving of thick cum directly into her stomach. As he pulled out, a veritable waterfall of thick spit and precum dripping from her mouth into a steadily forming puddle of the stuff on the floorboards, her moans were unmuffled for the first time since her virginity had been claimed. Her whimpers and breathless sounding exclamations of raw unfiltered lust were loud enough to be heard above the music, exciting the onlookers into a stupor of wolf whistles and taunting. 

  
  


The next man stepped up to her face, slapping her hard again and again with his cock as ‘precum dripped into her hair, wrapping her hair around his wrist as he began the task of fucking her throat. Her eyes were rolled back into her head, her throat open and available to him as it pushed past her tongue and into the warm tight depths beyond. The fingers spreading her pussy moved to her thighs and gripped them painfully tight, a grunt of completion escaping the man currently forcing the head of his cock against the entrance to her womb, as what felt like litres of cum was shot against her cervix. She could feel her stomach grow hot and heavy, whether purely psychosomatic or not, her whole body quivering as the curious sensation of thick warm liquid being pumped into her made her toes curl once more. After a few final thrusts, he pulled out of her trembling cunt, and Lux swore she could hear mess audibly splatter on the ground as he did so; even above the wet slapping of the Summoner fucking her face colliding with her lips over and over.

  
  


“ _ Fuck, pussy so tight I couldn’t bear to pull out! Oh well. If the bitch gets pregnant don’t come looking for me!” _

  
  


_ “She’ll know it’s yours if it comes out butt-fuck ugly, you twat. Now out the way, it’s my turn at her gash” _

  
  


As her legs were raised, and a fresh cock pushed into her pussy, she found her face being handled by rough fingers. Her mouth was held open uncomfortably wide, bubbly saliva from her throat leaking from her lips, as the Summoner pulled out and shot rope after rope directly into her mouth and hair. By now her hair was a tangle of golden knots emblazoned with her own spittle and the seminal fluids of a fair few men, swaying back and forth with every thrust from either end. Deciding to further humiliate her, the nasty drunkard stepped forward and sprayed a final burst of milky liquid over her chest and neck. With a final slap to her face with his manhood, leaving a red cylindrical mark, two men stepped to the plate at once and began arguing over which had claimed their next go first. 

  
  


Seeing an opportunity to spare her throat and allow for proper regulation of her breathing, she acted as a peacemaker. Wordlessly, she reached forward and pulled the men closer by their hips, her tongue dancing between the two of them as she suckled each tip in turn doing her best to balance the attention each was given. This helped to smooth only the rowdy men, but proved boring enough to watch for one impatient onlooker that he clambered on top of the table and straddled her with his cock clamped between her tits. The realisation that four men were now using her body as a source of perverse pleasure was equally exciting and utterly devastating to her perceived identity of ‘not a slut’. She could return her tits to their normal size in an instant, but she didn’t. She could turn her body and push him off, but she didn’t. The cock stirring up her insides and the guilty pleasure of salty masculine mess upon her tongue placated her enough to let desire take hold of her mind once more. 

  
  


Now that one man had unsullied her insides with a deposit of creamy mess, the queue to feel her tight cunt rubbing against their cocks and subsequently blast her womb with seed was sizable. Even men not from the party itself, who happened to be passing by returning to their dorm room after some league match or another, entered and pushed their way to the front as they vied to be the next man to make the petite blonde writhe and shudder with pleasure. She herself had climaxed uncountable times, speaking more to the light headedness that came with having her throat unapologetically obstructed by cock and cum affecting her ability to keep track. Even so, as a particularly thoughtful member of the gangbang vigorously rubbed her clit with his thumb as he plunged in and out of her dripping cunt, she arched her back as best she could with someone straddling her chest and fucking her breasts as she sprayed hot juices in an explosively messy orgasm. 

  
  


So many men had forced their entire load into her throat that she was beginning to feel physically full, with any man that didn’t grab her throat and force their cock to the hilt while they came simply filling up her mouth and allowing her to let it messily drip down her face and into her hair. Her eyes were red and partially closed, her eyelashes clumped together from the mixture of mascara and cum, her face showing light bruising by the dominant men marking their territory by slapping her about with their meat. Her throat bore clear finger shaped bruises on either side, with her clavicle and collarbones pooling and dripping with cum as it was shot from between her cleavage and sprayed onto her neck and face. 

  
  


As the splatter of cum dripped from her twitching gaped pussy fell to the floor with the latest Summoner’s departure, two men came to a rather diplomatic way of speeding up the queue time. Lux moaned as she felt a girthy cock sliding into her entrance, suddenly gasping and her legs spasming as a second forced its way inside. It was uncomfortable, almost painfully stretched to maximum capacity, as two cock pumped like pistons into her dripping pussy. Her hands gripped the table hard once more and it seemed like her back wouldn’t settle as she twisted and arched her back trying to find a position that would accommodate the combined firth better. Not even in her deepest most deprived desires had she ever considered taking two cocks at once, hearing more than one voice in the rowdy crowd calling her a slut as they laughed and drank around her. 

  
  


Apparently this compromise was not satisfactory for the next Summoner in line, as he positioned himself under the table partially and pushed his cock head against her tight twitching asshole. Lux had felt their fingers there before, and it had felt like she was on the verge of being torn open, so the prospect of taking a cock there was out of the question entirely. She struggled to sit up, finally drawing a line in the sand of a boundary she was unwilling to cross, but with a hand pulling her hair as a sloppy cock plunged between her lips and a sizable man crouched over her chest as he played with her nipples; she found with a panic that she was powerless to stop what was about to happen.

  
  


Mercifully, it appears that whatever enterprising individual decided her ass was ripe for accommodating his manhood, had surely cut in the line as his cock was already slick with her own mess from a prior vaginal fucking. Even so, the feeling of her rear being stretched to accommodate his head was alarming and uncomfortable in the extreme, and for a moment Lux almost snapped to her senses and considered using her magic to forcefully stop the act. As her exquisitely tight hole slid over his helmet however, and his cock plunged within her ass, she found herself involuntarily climaxing hard. She was being pumped in every hole, stretched and probed in places she’d never imagined, her stomach and womb filled with hot and heavy mess. The taboo almost unnatural feeling of having her ass occupied tipped her over the edge into brainless acceptance of the unrelenting fucking she was receiving. 

  
  


She was the centre of attention, their free use whore to rail for as long and as much as they pleased. She was their slutty plaything, and she fucking loved it. Her legs quivered and a guttural animalistic moan left her cum-drenched lips as she felt a surge of hot warmth pumped into her ass. It felt wrong, but so fucking right. Her hips worked to milk every last drop from the cock, trying her best to force the two in her pussy as deep as she could. The moment he pulled out there was practically a race to take up position under her and get her ass next, her skirt having long been torn off and her cum-drenched panties still aggressively pulled to the side where they clung to her plump thigh. She whimpered at how empty she felt without every hole occupied, smirking as another deposit was made against her tongue which she moved her head to try catch every errant drop. 

  
  


After taking more than half a dozen loads in her now gaped ass, cum dripping like a leaky faucet out of her insides as her legs tensed and untensed as if suffering some sexually overstimulated stupor, the remaining men having not yet taken turns to enter the ‘pregnancy raffle’ as the party-goers had called it, lined up by her face. By now dawn was fast approaching as the sun crept through the shuttered blinds on the windows, and they were eager to finish up so they could finally get back to the comfort of their bed. Lux was near unrecognisable, owing to the glaze of cum plastering damn near every inch of sun-kissed skin. Despite panting, one eye closed from exhaustion or perhaps even glued shut by bodily glue, her mouth was open wide and inviting for the final participants to shoot their load. 

  
  


One by one they fulfilled her wish, desperately trying to catch as much as she could on her tongue and lustfully moaning after every swallowed mouthful of gloopy salted mess. A litter of bruises and bite marks, dripping with juices both her own and of dozens of Summoners, rope after rope of half a dozen cocks plastered her face and mouth in one final act of degeneracy. As the last cock was put away, the fatigue of being so brutally fucked for so long caught up to her, quickly finding her eyes heavy and the sticky surface of the table unreasonably comfortable. Before dreams could sweep her away to a blissful slumber however, she heard voices from the hallway and the open doorway of the dorm room. Summoners were waking up ready for a day of league games, and with a surge of adrenaline as she got to her shaky feet, she realised she was due to play more than a dozen games today. 

  
  


Wandering over to a nearby mirror, stepping over sleeping Noxians who had fallen asleep drunk on the floor, she saw the extent of the bruising and bite marks littering her own pristine skin. Her hair was a rat’s nest of tangles and stickiness, her mascara smudged all about her cum-glazed face. Looking about the room, she couldn’t find a single item of her clothing, though whether stolen or simply lost she knew not. Staring at her reflection for a moment, a smirk appeared on her face as the last of her humiliation and shame left her exhausted body. 

  
  


She was a slut and she **loved** it. 


End file.
